


In the space between words.

by Zigadenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This illustration accompanies the story “Repast at the Table of Glorious Toxins”:<br/>"<i>He wishes, now, that he knew a word in a language that she could understand, some phrase or term that – like a magic incantation – could transcend the silent gap between their separate dimensions. But perhaps it’s ultimately unnecessary: their important things have always lived in the space between words.</i>"</p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/"><img/></a><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	In the space between words.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repast at the Table of Glorious Toxins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885305) by [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus). 



> Composite of India ink wash (an 'underpainting') and acrylic on prepared canvas. 16 x 20 inches; photographic conditions: Nikon D7000, f/5.6, 1/5 sec. exposure, ISO-100, 35 mm lens; 60W incandescent reflected studio spotlighting.


End file.
